1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electric lighting systems. In particular, the invention relates to remote controlled spotlight systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When construction or utility workers are working at night, the necessary lighting is sometimes supplied by an electric lighting system mounted on a truck. The lighting system must be capable of supplying sufficient light, using an available power source. The system must also be rugged and durable to withstand typical construction environments.
Some prior art lighting systems must be manually aimed. If the lights are accidentally jarred, or if the worker moves to a new area, the worker must return to the lighting system to make proper adjustments. It is preferable for the lighting system to be remotely controlled, so that the worker can adjust the direction of the light without having to return to the system.
Many prior art lighting systems are rotatable in both horizontal and vertical planes. However, most of these systems have electric brush connections, so the systems are not sufficiently rugged and durable. Brush connections tend to corrode and prematurely fail. Brush connections can also create radio interference that can interfere with other equipment.